


A Thousand

by cemetery_driven



Series: pet ways 'verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Incest, M/M, Oral Fixation, Petplay, Prostitution, Threesome, underage mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank buys himself some new pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petemikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cat's cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520482) by [petemikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey). 



> Warnings for mentions of underage sex and incest. 
> 
> This is a bit of a departure from my other 'verses (which will still be going, don't worry), as you can probably tell by the 'pairing' (tripling? is that what it should be called?) and is dedicated to phantomfrank because her fic is what gave me the almighty urge to write this.

Frank knew it was fucked up, but that's why he liked it. By this point, he'd kind of figured if the general population cringed and spat at something, it was probably something he'd do over and over and over again. He'd stopped caring about the rest of the world a while ago, and that had obviously been a good move on his part.

 

If he'd given a fuck about the world, his parents wouldn't have given him his inheritance. His parents would probably still be around, maybe. He didn't think too much on that. In turn, he wouldn't be twenty-five and the owner of his own six-bedroom house. Six bedrooms plus basement and garage, in fact. He knew people in their fucking fifties who didn't own their own house.

 

He also wouldn't have paid some sketchy-looking motherfucker a thousand dollars for _a coupla whores, 's all, they won't get split up, they're fuckin' weird man, ya sure ya don't wanna gal?_

 

Frank did not want a girl at all, he'd wanted those two. Something had just hit a chord in his stomach, the pair of them just looked so... perfect. The younger one – Mikey – had mid-brown hair and glasses, cute little black-framed glasses that made the mascara his pimp had made him paint his eyelashes with stand out more. He was waifish, skinny – a little bit bony, especially around the hips and wrists, and his knees were a little awkward, and he was fairly tall standing against Frank, especially. The older one, Gerard, he made up for the bones in Mikey's hips with a soft handful of thigh and asscheeks, his figure the same girlish style of Mikey's but just slightly, so slightly, more rounded out. He figured if Mikey were shorter, and Gerard that extra couple inches taller, they'd be the exact same height and have identical distributions of flesh and muscle tissue.

 

Frank didn't care if he'd paid extra for two. He'd dragged them both to the free clinic, the pair silent in the backseat of his car, fingers entangled in each others' hands. Like nervous little kids, all wide-eyed, a little terrified. Gerard had kicked and screamed when they'd brought out the blood testing kit, which made Frank laugh softly under his breath. Needle-phobic street whore wasn't a common thing.

 

They'd both eventually pissed in jars and had blood taken from the crooks of their elbows, and initial testing gave them the all-clear. That was enough to satisfy Frank, and he'd make sure they kept up to date with _the quarterly tests, sir, just to ensure you both remain clean from STI's._ Frank knew he was cool himself, he hadn't fucked anyone in longer than he'd really wanted to go without human contact.

 

They held hands again on the car ride back to Frank's house, and Frank pretended not to notice. He pretended not to notice the way their fingers gripped each others' wrists and knuckles, the way Gerard curled into himself with the greasy shock of black hair covering his face almost entirely, the way his shoulders shook and Mikey made the tiniest sounds of comfort.

 

When they got inside, Frank set them down in the living room with a glass of water and a cheese sandwich each. When he saw Gerard's face, the makeup around his eyes was smudged down his cheeks, his eyes red and wet. He must've really fucking hated needles.

 

“I want your story,” Frank stated, lighting a cigarette and setting the pack down on the table, open, with the lighter on top. He gestured toward them, a silent permission for them to take one each. He didn't know if they smoked, but it was a good guess, because both of them finished their sandwiches and lit one each.

 

“What story?” Mikey asked, his voice timid, terrified.

 

Frank wasn't going to fuck them up too bad, not before they warmed up to him. Not before he'd trained them both well enough to handle it. Not before they consented. Frank might've been a sadist, but rape was one line he refused to cross.

 

“You _were_ whores,” Frank stated, taking a drag off his cigarette. “You aren't now. Well. You're not prostitutes anymore, you don't have to worry about that shit anymore. I want to know how you got there, what exactly I've paid for. Why I paid for two, because you wouldn't get split up.”

 

Mikey took a shaky drag off his cigarette, and there was a look between him and Gerard that Frank couldn't translate. Gerard nodded, small, and curled in on himself a little again, mimicking the way Mikey smoked.

 

“We're brothers,” Mikey murmured.

 

Frank dug his teeth into the inside of his bottom lip and a shock ran down his spine. _Nice._

 

“That's not much,” Frank shrugged, ashing his smoke in the ashtray. “Coke, meth? What? I'm guessing not heroin because how fucked-up those blood tests got him.”

 

Mikey shook his head. “No drugs. We did coke back in high school, but we've both been sober since junior year.”

 

Frank snorted. “So what, you just chose to live in a roach motel with four other whores and a pimp?”

 

Gerard ashed his cigarette, pulled his knees up to his chest, and took another drag. “Our parents kicked us out. We didn't have a choice.”

 

“They kicked you out for doing coke, or...?” Frank asked. He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about these two street kids, these two that cost him a thousand fucking dollars in cash.

 

They shared another look, longer this time. It was like something was stuck in both their throats, and Frank casually ashed his cigarette.

 

“Not for that,” Gerard murmured, and his hand shook as he took another drag.

 

Mikey swallowed audibly. “It was because... because-”

 

“Mikey, we don't have to-”

 

“I'm not gonna rat on you,” Frank interrupted. “If it's like. Illegal shit. I didn't buy you to fuckin' take you to the police station.”

 

“They found out we were... we were,” Mikey took a deep drag off his cigarette, his breath rattling. “They found out we were fucking.”

 

Gerard curled in on himself like the coffee table was going to explode, and Frank had to consciously prevent himself from acting like this was the best fucking thing he'd heard in years. Mikey moved closer to Gerard, and put a hand on his knee, trying to make him stop... freaking out.

 

“They walked in,” Gerard murmured, his voice shaking, and Frank didn't have to see to know he was starting to cry. “We were just in his room, and they weren't meant to come back til later, and I just... I just wanted to fucking suck him off before they got home-”

 

“Gerard, it wasn't-”

 

“It was my fault!” Gerard wailed, and Mikey set his cigarette down on the edge of the ashtray to fully take Gerard into his arms. “I'm the fucking older brother, it's my fucking fault!”

 

Mikey sniffed. “They told us we either left and never came back, or they'd press charges on Gerard for incest and sex with a minor because I was what, a month off turning eighteen, so we packed up... packed whatever we could fucking carry,” he said, his voice cracking in exactly the same way as Gerard's had. “We couldn't take most of what we wanted. They... they probably burned it. But we took whatever we could, we had those huge fucking bags, the ones we put in your car today... they were fuller then, a lot of clothes went missing. We just got on a bus and left. Lived off what cash we had for a while, then it got desperate, and we met one guy and another guy and probably another ten fucking guys in between, and ended up with Saint, the one you bought us from.”

 

Frank put his smoke out and rose out of his chair, going to sit on the other side of Mikey. He jumped a little at how close Frank got in such a small amount of time, but didn't freak out too much.

 

“You're not gonna get sold again,” Frank said. “I'm not gonna rat you out. You're staying here with me, alright? I don't care if you fuck each other, blow each other, whatever.”

 

Gerard uncurled and looked Frank in the eye for the first time all day. “You don't?”

 

“Nah,” Frank said, nonchalant. “Do you want me to be honest?”

 

They both nodded, and it was almost unsettling how in-sync they were at that moment.

 

“It's a little fucked-up, but I'm... that kind of turns me on,” Frank murmured. “So like. I don't care if you fuck, I don't care if you wanna share a room – by the way, if you guys want anything, literally, _anything_ , name it and it's yours, no matter how expensive, I don't care – but there's one condition.”

 

Frank paused, and he still had their whole attention. Mikey's thumb was running over Gerard's kneecap. “Yeah?”

 

“Now, don't take this as a 'you have to do this right now and whenever I demand it,' unless you want it right now, but you _are_ allowed to do your thing by yourselves as well. You _are_ allowed to say no if I say I want to do something and you're not in the mood. But,” Frank inhaled sharply. “You're to include me in this little thing you have going on. I'm in charge now – like, I assume you guys are into the kinky shit?”

 

They both nodded again, a little sheepish, and Gerard's cheeks flushed red.

 

“Good. That makes things easier,” Frank sighed. “You're both... you're both my pets now. My slaves, subs, whatever. I prefer to use the term pets. I'm gonna take care of you, in every way, alright? Doctors, food, this house, it's yours. You want anything? You've got it. Don't feel like cooking? I'll order us takeout. Don't take this as me _paying_ you for sex, because you're not prostitutes anymore. You're my whores or my sluts, yeah, but that's a term of endearment.”

 

Frank picked another cigarette out of the packet and lit it, inhaled, and blew a thick stream of smoke across the room.

 

“All I ask in return is for the house to remain somewhat clean, so like... clean up after yourselves, we'll sort out something with like general household maintenance later... and that, when you're ready, and I don't mind when that is, really, you include me in this thing you have going on. I have literally a whole basement full of all kinds of fucked-up shit, alright, and if you guys want to use it, go right ahead, just make sure everything goes back neatly and whatnot. Just keep me included. And – wait, who bottoms?”

 

Gerard raised his hand meekly.

 

“Thought so,” Frank said. “Your brother can fuck you, and I can fuck you and your brother. When I get involved, you're both submissive to me. In saying that, if one of you want to have me fuck you and the other not around? I'm cool with that, if you decide between the two of you that that is okay.”

 

Frank sighed deeply, took another drag, and the room fell silent. He could almost hear the buzzing sounds of their brains ticking over, communicating via minuscule touches and eye movements.

 

Mikey squeezed Gerard's leg. “We'll do it.”

 

Gerard nodded. “Yeah, Frank. We'll do it. Do we call you Frank?”

 

“Frank in casual situations. Any sexual shit involved, or you're asking for something from me? There are a few options, so whichever you're most comfortable with out of Sir, Master, or Daddy.”

 

They shared a look. “Probably Sir or Daddy,” Gerard mumbled.

 

Frank shrugged. “Whatever you're down with, babe.”

 

Frank eased back slightly, and knew they were doing their silent-conversation thing again. He could get used to that, it was kind of endearing. Adorable, almost. He settled back into the arm of the loungechair, lazily finishing his cigarette.

 

“Hey, um. D... Daddy?” Mikey asked, as Frank leaned across to put his finished cigarette in the ashtray.

 

“Yeah, Mikey?”

 

“Me and Gee, we...” he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

 

“We want to show you, we want you to... to get involved. Maybe not fucking right now because... well-” Gerard said.

 

“-Our asses are kind of sore from sleeping on concrete last night,” Mikey continued. “But _we_ want to suck your cock. Um.”

 

“ _Now,_ if that's okay,” Gerard added. “Because both of us, we get... we get really worked up if things get left ticking over in our heads.”

 

Frank leaned back into the couch, slightly taken aback, but he wasn't going to complain about having two really fucking attractive dudes, who were _brothers who fucked_ , suck him off in his living room. Frank moved his legs apart, put his hands behind his head, and looked over at the pair.

 

“I'm all ready to go if my little petboys are,” he said, and the two slid off the couch. Gerard sunk to his knees almost fluidly, the kind of grace that came with practise, and Mikey followed suit, one hand on Gerard's lower back, slightly more awkward as he nestled in next to his brother between Frank's legs. His feet were warm, Gerard's thicker thighs around one leg, Mikey's bony ones around the other, and then two pairs of hands were working at the button and fly of his jeans.

 

This was his Frank's fucking _dream_. Fuck wanting to be a famous astronaut or fucking whatever else, all Frank had ever wanted since he started really getting in touch with his fucked-up side was one little pet who he'd love and provide for and who'd be totally, perfectly submissive in return. The incest kink of two brothers touching him, the one he thought he'd never get to explore, paired with the fantasy of having them as _his pets_ , and he felt like he'd won the whole fucking world in a thousand-dollar transaction in a roach motel.

 

“Are you like... you're both sure, right?” Frank asked, his voice slightly higher-pitched than usual. Their hands didn't stop trying to pry open the button and fly, didn't hesitate at all. “Like. You're doing this because you want to, right? You don't owe me anything, so don't think because-”

 

“We want to,” Gerard murmured, and moved his hands away so Mikey could slide Frank's jeans and boxers just that little way down his thighs, and Frank inhaled sharply as Mikey's thin fingers wrapped around his length, teasing.

 

“We know how to say no,” Mikey said, his voice calm. “We've said no before. Many times. We used to fuck each other if a john was too terrifying and charge them half-price to let them watch instead. Saint ended up just giving us voyeurs at one point. We wouldn't do this if we didn't want to.”

 

Frank's lip was stuck between his teeth as Mikey pulled his cock out of his boxers, and brushed Gerard's shoulder with his other hand. Gerard didn't hesitate, and Frank's eyes slipped shut and a low groan escaped the back of his throat ad Mikey basically fed Gerard Frank's cock.

 

Gerard's mouth was warm and wet and he had some fucking talent with his tongue, Frank would give him that without a question. Mikey's hand started to move, in time with the slow bobbing of Gerard's head, and Frank let his head drop back against the back of the couch.

 

He felt Mikey nudge at Gerard's shoulder, and looked down as Gerard made a startled, possibly slightly irritated noise. Gerard pulled off his cock, pouting, and Mikey tapped him sharply on the cheek with two fingers. Gerard's face softened, and he grabbed Frank's cock, just above Mikey's hand, and then before Frank realised entirely that they've just communicated every part of this completely silently, Mikey's mouth was around the head of his cock.

 

Mikey was a little clumsier, not as well-practiced as Gerard possibly, but Frank wasn't making any complaints because he was still pretty fucking good. Mikey's technique was almost more shy than Gerard's, less of the almost-deepthroating bobbing and as much drool as possible, more tongue work and tracing circles around the sensitive head.

 

Frank probably wasn't going to be able to stretch this out for as long as he'd hoped.

 

Gerard shoved at Mikey's shoulder this time, the pout back on his lips. Mikey made a noise that might've been annoyance, and pulled off Frank's cock. “What?”

 

“Wanna share,” Gerard murmured, his voice small and shy. “Wanna share Mikey.”

 

They looked up at Frank at the same time, and Frank could translate the silent look into asking if sharing his cock in their mouths was okay. “Fuck, totally,” Frank sighed, squirming slightly.

 

“Gerard likes hands in his hair,” Mikey murmured, as Gerard took Frank's cock down his throat again, working almost in flawless timing with Mikey's hand. Frank tangled his fingertips through the black locks, Gerard's hair slightly greasy, and Gerard made a small moan. “You can really pull on it, if you want. He likes it.” Frank's fingers tightened, and the small moan turned into Frank's cock slipping out of Gerard's mouth and a louder, more breathless one pressed against Frank's thigh.

 

Mikey took over, and Frank was getting almost overwhelmed by all of it. Every time one of them stopped, the other stepped in, slightly different but just as awesome. Gerard's hand wasn't quite keeping up with Mikey's mouth, and Frank tugged on his hair again.

 

“Daddy,” Gerard whispered, breathless, and Frank felt a vibration – a moan, almost-silent, inaudible – from the back of Mikey's throat. “Daddy, can we come tonight for you? Can... can I make Mikey come and we can show you?”

 

Frank's head rolled back again and hit the back of the couch. “Yeah, pets. You can both... both come tonight, as long as you both make me come first.”

 

Gerard nodded, and nudged Mikey out of the way. Frank could get used to their little silent communications, their unsaid conversations at times like this. It made things a fuckload faster. They both started on his cock, just tongues and lips and Frank felt the tiniest nip of teeth occasionally that sent another fucking shock down his spine, and he could feel it building. Every time Gerard let out his little whorish moan, or Mikey made a barely-audible whine from the back of his throat, every time their lips and tongues brushed each others' around the head of Frank's cock, it was building.

 

“Come on Gee's face,” Mikey murmured, tongue still working Frank's length in between his words.

 

Frank shook his head, and tangled his other hand in Mikey's hair. It was slightly harder to grab, because it was shorter and smoother, less tangled, but it worked.

 

“I'm coming all over your face, Mikeyboy,” Frank muttered, chewing at his lip. “And then your brother can lick it off, if he's really that much of a cumslut.”

 

Gerard whimpered and nodded. “I am,” he whispered. “Come, please, for your pets, Daddy. I wanna lick your come off Mikey's glasses and then I'll take his load too.”

 

Frank tugged at Gerard's hair, pulling him to the side with a squeak of protest, and Mikey kept going, his tongue working the head of Frank's cock, his hand jerking him off with those thin little fingers. Frank didn't even try to make himself last any longer, and came across Mikey's mouth and cheeks with a loud moan. Mikey made a small sigh, and milked every last drop of Frank's jizz out of his dick and onto his face. It was like fucking porn and Frank's head was spinning.

 

He let go of them, and he still wasn't firmly back in his own frame of mind before Gerard was licking over Mikey's face like an animal, Mikey's hands working their way into Gerard's jeans at the same time. Frank just leaned back, breathing heavily, and watched them.

 

Gerard hissed and moaned when Mikey grasped his cock, jerking him hard and fast as he tried to get every bit of jizz into his mouth. Mikey's jeans were already open, his dick already out, and Frank made a mental note to let them know that that wasn't cool. He'd give them a free pass tonight because it was their first night and, realistically, he wasn't going to complain if it was slightly vanilla-porno because of that. He'd make sure he told them later – maybe write up a list for them of all the rules, even – that they weren't allowed to come without his permission.

 

Mikey's face was flushed red and wet with spit when Gerard moved down and took his brother's cock into his mouth, just like he had Frank's. Mikey bit his lip, a small breathy groan escaping the back of his throat, but not much more. His hips bucked, his hand relentless in the fast pace he was jerking Gerard off, and Frank was pretty impressed at his ability to multitask like that.

 

“Gee, fuck, come on,” Mikey hissed through gritted teeth, and Gerard made a questioning noise around his cock. “You can come after I come in your mouth.”

 

Gerard was already somewhat trained. Frank approved of that, it'd be less work for him. Mikey might be a bit of a pain to train, but he already had a decent mouth on him, and Frank would do it slowly, gradually, so nobody freaked out too much.

 

Mikey made a strangled cry, and Frank saw Gerard swallow, and his cock twitched. He would've killed for a second round tonight, but he wasn't going to throw too much on them too soon. Gerard pulled off Mikey's cock, buried his face in his brother's thigh, and made the most adorable, sluttish moan as he came all over Mikey's fingers.

 

They both collapsed, breathing heavily, slightly shaky. Frank had wondered if he was actually in a coma right now and this was a dream sequence, because this... this was what he dreamed about.

 

“Fuck, my little petboys,” Frank breathed, stretching out his arms. “You did so good, fuck. Fuck.”

 

Mikey grinned, and Gerard made a sound of contentment. Mikey would have to learn to be louder during sex, and Gerard would have to learn that he had more of a voice outside the bedroom. Frank would figure that shit out eventually.

 

“Way,” Gerard murmured, his voice sounding wrecked, raw. “If you want something shorter-”

 

“Our last name,” Mikey interrupted, stroking Gerard's hair softly. “It's Way. If you want something shorter.”

 

Frank smiled. “My little Ways, then. I like it. My little petboys the Ways. Fuck.”

 

Mikey made a small half-laugh, and Gerard looked as though he could very well just fall asleep then and there. “He gets like this,” Mikey said. “He gets really affectionate after he comes.”

 

Frank slid off the couch and mimicked Mikey's actions, stroking the tangles mess of Gerard's hair. “Are you guys okay with having pizza for dinner? I figured I don't want to cook, or leave, or move, ever again.”

 

Gerard nodded.

 

“Yes please, Sir,” Mikey said, and Frank was content with Mikey's response. He tapped Gerard lightly on the top of the head, getting him to look up with wide eyes.

 

“Use your words, Gerard,” Frank said.

 

Gerard swallowed, and his voice still sounded wrecked. “Yes please, Sir.”

 

“Good boys,” Frank mumbled, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. “You both get cleaned up in here, alright, I'm gonna find a pizza menu, and then after dinner you can take a shower or a bath, whatever you prefer, alone, together, with me, whatever. Okay?”

 

They both nodded in unison, and Frank's knees cracked slightly as he rose off the floor and toward the kitchen.

 

He'd hit the fucking jackpot, and the world was perfect, and as he called the closest pizza place and ordered a pepperoni, a ham and cheese, and a plain cheese pizza plus sodas, his mind couldn't stop replaying every last detail over and over again.

 

He'd bought a world. He'd bought his new world now. This house, the basement, the car, and now he had the biggest fucking piece out of the whole lot. He had two _brothers_ who liked to _fuck each other_ lying on his living room floor sweaty and disgusting and _so fucking perfect_ and he couldn't fucking wait to see what happened when the basement and all it's contents came into use. This was just the beginning, they hadn't seen anything yet.


End file.
